Sentimientos
by DressedBlood
Summary: El odio es solo una tapadera para ocultar lo que siente realmente. Aunque lo ha intentado, no puede dejar de amarle, y sabe que está mal. Por eso intenta alejarse de él, pero Lukas conoce demasiado bien a su hermanito, Emil no va a escaparse tan fácilmente. Y, claro, una cosa, lleva a la otra. [Lemon. NorIce. Incesto. Fail Summary :'D]


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya.

**Advertencias/Aclaraciones: **One-shot más bien larguito. Esto es NorIce, o sea, incesto. Lemon explícito. Nombres humanos. Alguna palabrota.

Hay demasiado poco de esta pareja, y yo quiero darles más amor D: Porque me parecen adorables~ Y por fin me decido a publicar esto, que lleva ya escrito PUF e_e Lo que pasa es que... no sé, me daba cosilla subirlo (?) Es el primer lemon que escribo, así que no me matéis. :D ~

**Sentimientos.**

La taza de cerámica se hizo añicos al caer al suelo, manchando el suelo con el café que había contenido, pero ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta de ello. Ni Lukas, que aún mantenía alzada la mano con la que había sostenido la taza, ni Emil, que apretaba las manos sobre sus piernas y miraba a algún punto situado en la pared, para evitar la mirada de su hermano mayor. Cerró la maleta que estaba sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué? —Lukas clavó su fría mirada en los amatistas del menor, que se negaba a mirarle. La expresión del mayor era tan fría como de costumbre, a pesar de su reacción anterior. —Emil, ¿qué estás...?

—Lo sabes perfectamente. —Respondió Emil, decidiéndose por fin a cruzar la mirada con el noruego, sus ojos parecían centellear de rabia, y con brusquedad bajó la maleta al suelo y agarró el asa de esta. —Y no necesito darte explicaciones, así que sigue con lo que estabas haciendo, y olvídame.

Lukas arqueó levemente una ceja, estupefacto, mientras Emil se giraba y daba unos apresurados pasos para salir hacia el pasillo. Sin embargo, el noruego fue más rápido y llegó antes, bloqueando la puerta.

—No entiendo por qué te pones así ahora. Explícate. —Pidió, aunque su voz seguía tan neutral como siempre, Emil sabía perfectamente que no iba a dejarle en paz hasta obtener la respuesta que quería.

Resopló y fulminó al rubio con la mirada, aunque éste ni se inmutó. Bien, ¿quería una explicación? Pues iba a tenerla. Él lo había pedido, y Emil no iba a negarle eso si era lo que deseaba. Y en ese momento no pensó, simplemente, lo hizo: dijo lo que tenía planeado decir.

—Porque no quiero estar más tiempo contigo. No soy un crío, no puedes decidir sobre mi, y, si quiero irme, me iré. Quiero alejarme de ti, ¿lo entiendes? Por eso mismo no voy a quedarme en esta casa contigo ni un solo minuto más. —Habló rápidamente, sin dudarlo, aunque notaba como si le estuvieran clavando un puñal en el corazón, y a cada palabra que salía de su boca, el arma se clavara todavía más profundo. Su voz comenzó a temblar de rabia. —¡No entiendes nada! ¡Y yo no tengo nada más que decirte! ¡Me voy! ¡Así que olvídame, olvida que existo y sigue con tu vida! ¡Y aléjate de mi! ¡Desde este momento ninguno de nosotros tiene un hermano!

Emil aprovechó ese momento para pasar rápidamente por la puerta, empujando a su hermano, que no hizo ningún ademan de intentar defenderle. Ni siquiera se movió. Permaneció inmóvil en la puerta, mirando al sitio donde su hermanito había estado gritándole hacía escasos segundos. Cerró los ojos un par de segundos, sin alterar su inexpresivo rostro.

Una fría ráfaga de aire recibió al islandés cuando abrió la puerta principal y el frío le golpeó en la cara. Nevaba suavemente en ese momento, y hacía viento. Dio un par de pasos para alejarse de la casa y bajó las escaleras del porche, o al menos se dispuso a hacerlo, pero no le dio tiempo. Notó como un par de brazos le rodeaban desde su espalda y le obligaron a apegarse al cuerpo que estaba tras él. Emil apretó los puños e hizo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas.

—Suéltame. —Intentó sonar firme, pero su voz temblaba. Soltó la maleta sin importarle que esta cayera al suelo, y trató de soltar las manos que le aferraban por el vientre, inútilmente. Notó que el noruego ni siquiera se había abrigado para salir, y sus manos ya estaban congeladas. —¡Lukas! —Le tiró del pelo cuando el mayor hundió el rostro entre su cuello y su hombro, y notó su respiración sobre la piel de aquella zona descubierta.

Escuchó la voz de su hermano pero no entendió nada de lo que dijo, fue apenas un murmullo, inaudible para el islandés, que notó algo húmedo sobre su cuello. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, el noruego le obligó a entrar en el interior de la casa y cerró la puerta tras él. Emil dio tirón, soltándose bruscamente, y se alejó unos pasos de él.

—¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? Esto es secuestro. Deja de que me vaya, joder. Eres... —No pudo seguir hablando. Notó un nudo en la garganta cuando vio la expresión seria de su hermano, no era la habitual, era más dura y hostil. Lukas volvió a acercarse a él para tomarle suave pero firmemente de los hombros. Lejos de darle una bofetada, como parecía que iba a hacer por su expresion, rodeó con suavidad al menor con los brazos, que no hizo otra cosa que esconder el rostro en el pecho del mayor. Lukas suspiró al escucharle sollozar y acarició su cabello con cariño, depositando un pequeño beso en la cabeza del menor.

—Está bien... Tranquilo, Emil...

—Idiota. —Dijo el menor entre llantos, apartándose lo suficiente para limpiarse torpemente las lágrimas que le empapaban el rostro. —¿Por qué has hecho eso? Ahora que por fin lo había conseguido, tú... —Su voz volvió a romperse y titubeó, al notar como Lukas limpiaba mejor sus lágrimas.

—No voy a obligarte a que te quedes. Puedes marcharte, pero no así. —Hizo una pequeña pausa, en la que el silencio se hizo pesado e incómodo. Lukas fue directo. —¿Qué he hecho para que me odies tanto?

—Nada. No has hecho nada. —Emil forzó una amarga sonrisa, con los ojos brillantes y enrojecidos por el llanto, que lejos de calmarse, parecía a punto de romper a llorar de nuevo en cualquier momento, pero se estaba conteniendo. —Ese es el problema... no puedo odiarte. Por eso pretendía que tú me odiaras a mi. Y por eso te dije esas cosas...

El noruego no entendía a dónde quería llegar, pero no le presionó, decidió esperar a que el menor quisiera continuar hablando. Mientras tanto, condujo al menor hacia el salón, y allí le hizo sentarse junto a él.

—C-creía que haciendo esto, si me alejaba de ti... t-todo se arreglaría, yo... —Su voz cada vez temblaba más, amenazando con echarse a llorar en breve. —No debería sentir algunas cosas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Si te lo dijera me odiarías.

—Jamás podría odiarte. —Lukas suspiró suavemente y estrechó a su hermanito contra su pecho, volviendo a acariciar su cabello en un intento de calmarle. Pero el menor volvió a apartarse enseguida y le miró directamente a los ojos. —Emil, si no quieres decirlo...

—Te amo.

El rostro de Lukas abandonó su frialdad por primera vez, reflejando una expresión de sorpresa. Emil quiso que se le tragara la tierra. Por dios, era su hermano, no podía sentir algo así por él, y lo sabía. Deseó tragarse sus palabras pero al mismo tiempo sentía que se había librado de una enorme carga que llevaba tiempo guardando. Agachó la cabeza, esperando la reacción de su hermano. Que le echara, le gritara, le dijera que estaba loco, cualquier cosa.

Si Emil había querido marcharse y alejarse de su hermano no era porque le odiara, si no todo lo contrario, pensó que alejándose de él podría controlar el antinatural sentimiento que tenía por él, un amor que sobrepasaba los límites de lo fraternal, y que el islandés llevaba tiempo negándose a si mismo. Hasta que tuvo que aceptarlo. Estaba enamorado de su hermano mayor. Y cada abrazo, cada beso en la mejilla, cada palabra de cariño... le dolía enormemente, sufría con todo eso. Por eso había tratado de crear un escudo contra él, aunque le doliera, se distanció de su hermano para evitar todo eso. Le evitaba, rechazaba cualquier muestra de afecto y le hablaba mal. Emil pensó que si no podía odiar a Lukas, Lukas debía odiarle a él. Pero su hermano no le había odiado en ningún momento.

Ahora, por fin, lo había dicho. Había confesado lo que sentía. Y se había esperado cualquier respuesta, excepto la que recibió.

Lukas sujetó el mentón del islandés para hacer que levantara la cabeza, y Emil abrió mucho los ojos cuando los labios del noruego se juntaron con los suyos, apenas fueron unos segundos, ni siquiera reaccionó y no fue más que un roce, pero le pareció como si el mundo se detuviera.

—¿Qué...? —Titubeó cuando Lukas se apartó, esa no era la reacción que se había esperado. El noruego suspiró y rodeó su cintura con las manos, levantándole lo suficiente para sentarle sobre sus piernas.

—Complicas mucho las cosas. Por fin lo confiesas, empezaba a pensar que nunca lo harías. —Murmuró Lukas, apegando al menor contra sí mismo, e ignorando por completo su gruñido de protesta, apoyó la frente contra la suya. Sonrió suavemente ante el sonrojo de Emil. —Eres adorable, hermanito.

Sabía que Emil iba a protestar y negarlo, pero no le dio oportunidad de hacerlo. Volvió a besar al menor, sonriendo internamente al ser correspondido. El beso subió de intensidad rápidamente y Lukas mordió suavemente el labio de su hermano, que le permitió el paso, y su bocá no tardó en ser invadida por la lengua ajena, que jugaba con la suya propia. Emil trataba de seguir el ritmo, a los ojos de Lukas, de manera encantadoramente torpe e inexperta.

Emil, por su parte, casi no se creía que su confesión hubiera llevado a eso. Aunque en ese momento no era capaz de pensar con claridad, consiguió reunir el valor suficiente para apartarse, respirando agitadamente a escasa distancia de los labios ajenos antes de poder formular sus palabras.

—¿Q-qué significa esto exactamente? —Consiguió hablar normalizando su respiración tras la falta de aire, y claro, de atreverse a preguntarlo. Notó como las mejillas le ardían al ver la fugaz sonrisa burlona del mayor, que reforzó el agarre alrededor de sus caderas. Lukas se tomó su tiempo para contestarle, mientras pasaba la lengua por el cuello del menor, hasta su oído, provocándole un estremecimiento.

—No sabes las veces que he soñado que me decías eso. —Susurró en su oído, divertido, le gustaba molestar un poco al menor, y sabía como hacerlo. Apartó el rostro para contemplar el sonrojo de su hermano menor. —Pero esto es mejor que mis sueños contigo.

El rubor de Emil aumentó otro tono al captar el doble significado de aquellas palabras. Se hizo una idea del tipo de sueño a los que se refería Lukas, lo que no supo era si estaba hablando en serio o simplemente buscaba ponerle nervioso. Aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—No digas esas cosas. —Fue lo único que pudo replicar, frunciendo el ceño.

—Vuelve a decirlo. —Lukas mantuvo esa leve sonrisa, mientras sus manos se colaban sin pudor por la camisa de su hermano, rozando la piel desnuda bajo la ropa.

—¿D-decir el qué? —Emil apartó la mirada nerviosamente, el pobre no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, todo eso le avergonzaba demasiado y, al mismo tiempo, le despertaba una extraña sensación que le causaba un curioso hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

—Lo sabes perfectamente. —El mayor acomodó a Emil sobre sus piernas, de tal forma que las piernas del albino quedaran a ambos lados de las suyas propias. Como él quería. Lukas separó un poco sus piernas y por lo tanto separó más las de su hermano, que parecía a punto de morirse de vergüenza por ese simple acto _inocente. _

Emil se quejó al notar un suave mordisco en el cuello, negándose a acceder a lo que su hermano le había pedido. Pero Lukas también sabía jugar a eso. Con un brazo volvió a rodearle la cintura para apegarle a sí mismo, y la otra mano se coló enseguida de nuevo bajo la prenda superior del menor, subiéndola sin miramientos hasta las axilas, mostrando el pálido torso del menor. Lukas sonrió levemente y acarició apenas con un roce su pecho, provocando escalofríos en el islandés, que lo disimulaba lo mejor que podía, pero no podía engañarle, le conocía demasiado bien. Era su hermanito pequeño después de todo.

—¡Lukas! —Protestó Emil con un pequeño y agudo gallo en la voz que a Lukas le pareció adorable. Podía notar perfectamente como la piel de Emil parecía estar cada vez más cálida, a causa de las pacientes y cariñosas caricias.

—Ya sabes qué quiero oír. Dilo. —Al ver que el menor negaba con la cabeza, pensó en lo cabezota que era su hermano incluso en esa situación. Se encogió levemente de hombros. Iba a conseguir que cediera. —Como quieras.

Con un rápido movimiento le levantó las brazos y sacó la camisa por encima de su cabeza, tirándola al suelo de cualquier manera. Atacó el cuello de Emil con besos y suaves mordiscos, dejando un rastro de saliva en su piel. Eligió una zona visible y succionó hasta dejar la primera marca sobre la inmaculada piel blanca, que no tardaría en ser perfectamente visible. Observó disimuladamente la expresión de su hermanito, notando que estaba empezando a apretar los labios. Buena señal, porque sabía qué significaba.

Bajó los besos hasta llegar al pecho de su hermano, y se detuvo en uno de los pezones del menor, tomándose su tiempo para dedicarle su atención. Al pasar la lengua por aquella zona y dar un suave y pequeño mordisco, escuchó el casi inaudible gemido que se le escapó a Emil. Para Lukas eso fue como si le dejaran con la miel en los labios, y es que Emil evitaba que cualquier sonido escapara de su boca, pero el noruego quería escucharlo.

—¿Lo dirás? —Murmuró mientras jugaba con uno de aquellos botones rosados, dando leves pellizcos. El islandés jadeó levemente y se agarró a la camisa de Lukas, conteniendo cualquier sonido en su garganta.

—N-no. —Replicó Emil, cabezota como él solo.

—Ya lo veremos.

Su mano se deslizó lentamente hacia abajo, pero al llegar al pantalón, Emil se la agarró rápidamente.

—Espera. —Dijo, claramente nervioso. Lukas no quería presionarle demasiado, así que no liberó su mano. —Esto está...

—¿Mal? —Lukas esbozó una leve media sonrisa sarcástica, depositando un beso en la frente de Emil. —¿Y quién va a decirnos que está mal, si nadie lo sabe?

Emil vaciló unos instantes y finalmente le soltó, lo que Lukas interpretó inmediatamente como una invitación a continuar, pero sabía que era difícil que su hermano lo pidiera. Y notaba lo inseguro y nervioso que estaba.

—Emil, no voy a obligarte a nada y lo sabes. —Dijo mientras pensaba que era casi imposible que su hermano estuviera más sonrojado de lo que estaba en ese momento. Tal vez aún podía hacerle subir un par de tonos de rojo más. —Cálmate...

El islandés frunció el ceño, al parecer considerando injusto que Lukas aún siguiera completamente vestido. Desabrochó su camisa con cierta torpeza, pero Lukas esperó pacientemente a que consiguiera quitársela, y no le dejó hacer nada más.

Giró con él para apoyarle con delicadeza en el sillón, quedando encima de Emil, sin apoyarse en él. Apoyó una rodilla entre las piernas del islandés, rozando su entrepierna sobre la ropa un par de veces, escuchando los suaves gruñidos del menor cuando lo hacía. Lukas bajó la mirada y sin pensárselo dos veces metió las manos en el pantalón y le despojó de él, reuniéndolo con la camisa en el suelo. Sonrió divertido al notar el bulto en la ropa interior del menor. Acarició la cara interna de sus muslos, acercándose a aquella zona pero sin llegar a tocarla. Con una calma que desesperó a Emil, hasta que éste no aguantó más.

—Joder, Lukas... —Se quejó Emil, removiéndose un poco y buscando su contacto.

—¿Mh? —Hizo como si no le hubiera entendido bien, apartando un poco la mano. Sabía perfectamente que Emil no aguantaba mucho más, él mismo no estaba muy distinto a su hermano, solo que se contenía y lo disimulaba mejor.

—... —Emil respiró profundamente y frunció el ceño, apartando la mirada. —Onii-chan.

Suficiente para que Lukas pudiera morir de ternura allí mismo. Su hermano era taaan... _tsundere ~ _

—Como desees, hermanito. —Quiso desesperarle un poco más, acariciando su despierto miembro sobre la ropa interior, consiguiendo que Emil se mordiera el labio. Lukas sonrió divertido, quitando también esa prenda y apartándose un poco solo para tener una perfecta y hermosa vista del cuerpo de su hermano. Aunque su mirada se entretuvo en cierta parte de su anatomía. —¿Ya estás así? Eres un pequeño pervertido, Emil...

—¡C-call...! —Se interrumpió bruscamente cuando la mano de Lukas se cerró sobre su despierto miembro, arrancándole un suave gemido ahogado. Apretó las manos sobre el sillón. Gruñó al notar que su hermano se quedaba parado y, completamente indignado por lo divertido que le parecía a Lukas hacerle desesperar de aquella manera, levantó una mano que enredó en el cabello de lukas, dando un suave tirón de aquel rizo que sobresalía de su cabeza, el noruego se sonrojó inmediatamente y se mordió el labio.

Como si empezaran una especie de pelea, Lukas empezó a estimular el miembro del menor, acariciándolo de arriba a abajo, mientras disfrutaba escuchando los gemidos que se le escapaban, y al mismo tiempo ahogó un par propios cuando el menor empezó a juguetear con el rulo. Gruñó levemente y agarró la muñeca de su hermano con la mano libre, ignorando las protestas de Emil, que se vio impedido de poder llevar cualquier tipo de control.

—¡Eso no vale! —Fue a quejarse, cuando se vio interrumpido por un nuevo gemido que escapó de su boca. Se tapó la boca con una mano, entrecerrando los ojos y jadeando. Pero Lukas no tardó en apartarle la mano y esta vez agarrar ambas muñecas del menos con una sola mano, sosteniéndolas sobre su cabeza contra el sillón, sonriendo de satisfación al ver que su hermanito apenas tenía métodos para acallar los gemidos que no conseguía retener.

Se detuvo, con un nuevo gruñido de protesta, pero no iba a dejar que Emil acabara todavía. El menor pareció adivinarlo y se incorporó ligeramente para aplastar los labios con los del mayor, mientras ambos se deshacían con facilidad de las únicas prendas que quedaban cubriendo al noruego. En medio de aquel fogoso y apasionado beso donde apenas hacían diminutas pausas para respirar, parecían luchar por tener el control, entrelazando y jugando con sus lenguas, ahogando jadeos en la boca del otro. Lukas aprovechó que su hermano estaba algo distraído y le atrajo hacia si mismo, sujetando delicadamente sus piernas para levantarlas hasta apoyarlas en sus hombros. Emil frunció levemente el ceño y se apoyó sobre los codos, cuando por fin se separaron del beso, dejando un fino hilo de saliva entre ambas bocas antes de que se rompiera y resbalara por la barbilla del menor.

Lukas se inclinó para besarle en la frente, y acarició el exterior de su entrada con los dedos, antes de comenzar a introducir dos dedos con suavidad, no quería hacerle daño.

Emil ahogó un quejido y se agarró con fuerza al mayor, cerrando los ojos.

—Sh, tranquilo... —Murmuró Lukas, acariciándole la espalda con la otra mano. —No voy a hacerte daño.

Emil esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos para esconder lo ruborizado que estaba.

—La primera vez siempre duele, ¿no? —Dijo en voz baja, aunque lo suficiente para que Lukas le escuchara.

—Emil... —Le apartó suavemente las manos, acariciando la sonrojada mejilla de su hermanito y depositando un pequeño beso sobre sus labios. —Creía que... —Negó suavemente con la cabeza, sonriendo dulcemente, como pocas veces hacía. Realmente había pensado que su hermano ya no era virgen. En ese caso, tendría aún más cuidado. Intentaría que doliera lo menos posible. —No te preocupes.

Tras decir eso, profundizó los dedos en su interior, moviéndolos con cuidado y paciencia para dilatarle, mientras repartía algunos pequeños besos por el rostro del menor, que se mordía el labio con fuerza, algo incómodo por aquella extraña sensación, pero no soltó una sola queja, y Lukas sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo. Tras lo que a Emil le pareció una eternidad, aunque empezó a acostumbrarse a la intromisión, Lukas sacó los dedos de su interior cuando consideró que la estaba preparado. Se deshizo de su propia ropa interior, mostrando su completamente despierto miembro, llevaba un rato conteniéndose, pero ya ni siquiera él mismo podía aguantar más. Quería estar dentro de su hermano ya mismo.

El menor entreabrió los ojos, jadeante y sonrojado, algunos de los blancos mechones se le pegaban al rostro por el sudor, y a Lukas le pareció la cosa más adorable del mundo.

—Te amo. —Susurró Lukas mientras sujetaba firmemente las piernas alzadas de su hermano y entraba en él con cuidado. Emil volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y a morderse el labio, aguantando. —Tranquilo...

Se movió suavemente en su interior, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no poseerle por completo en ese instante, esperó unos segundos a que se acostumbrara un poco más a aquella sensación, y, finalmente, se introdujo por completo en el menor, arrepintiéndose enseguida de haber sido tan brusco, podría haberlo hecho algo más suave.

Escuchó el pequeño grito de dolor que escapó sin remedio de labios de su hermano, Emil respiró agitadamente, y un par de lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Lukas se maldijo mentalmente a si mismo y se dispuso a apartarse, cuando notó que las piernas del menor le aferraban por la cintura

—E-estoy bien. —Dijo, tratando de sonar lo más firme posible, aunque Lukas notaba perfectamente el temblor en su voz. Asintió y apoyó las manos en el sillón, a ambos lados de Emil, que arqueó la espalda para rodearle el cuello con los brazos. Lukas sonrió suavemente, besando una vez el cuello de su hermano antes de comenzar a moverse de nuevo.

Emil no tardó en comenzar a gemir, consiguiendo excitar todavía más al mayor, que aumentaba la velocidad a medida que Emil iba acostumbrándose a ese ritmo, y sobretodo, cuando el dolor desapareció, y el menor solo sintió placer, un placer que le hacía estremecerse y recorría todo su cuerpo.

Cuando sintió que Lukas disminuía un poco la velocidad, gruñó de frustración y mordió el cuello del mayor, volviendo enseguida a su oído. No le había costado nada descubrir que a Lukas le ponía muchísimo escucharle, sobretodo con ciertas palabras, así que se aprovechó de ello.

—Ngh... M-más rápido... O-Onii-chan... —Gimió lascivamente en su oído, especialmente la última palabra que alargó y formuló lentamente con un tono bastante... provocativo, y causando el efecto que pretendía. Las embestidas subieron de velocidad y Emil apenas podía hablar, sobretodo cuando una de las manos de Lukas empezó a prestar atención a su miembro al mismo tiempo, con rápidos movimientos. El islandés perdió la cuenta de las veces que dijo el nombre de su hermano entre gemidos, o, de la misma manera, la forma en la que éste siempre quería que le llamara. Dijo _onii-chan _más veces en ese momento que en el resto del año.

—Y pensar que la manera de que me llames así es tan sencilla... —Se burló Lukas, aprovechando que el menor apenas podía hablar, y le observó en todo momento, disfrutando de la imagen que le ofrecía. Su hermano, que seguía apoyado sobre los codos, los cuales temblaban con dificultad para sostenerle; estaba todo lo rojo que podía, con aquella encantadora expresión tan violable, las marcas ya visibles en su cuello y los gemidos de puro placer que ya ni siquiera intentaba contener. Era simplemente adorable.

Finalmente, tras las últimas embestidas certeras, Lukas notó como el cálido interior de su hermano lo abrazaba y Emil no tardó en venirse sobre la mano que no había dejado de estimular su miembro ni un momento. Casi enseguida, Lukas se corrió en el interior del menor, con un gemido ahogado. Emil se desplomó sobre el sillón y Lukas salió de su interior, disfrutando de la imagen de su agotado hermanito unos segundos antes de levantarse para recuperar su ropa. Salió del salón y no tardó en volver con una manta que usó para cubrir el cuerpo de Emil, que no estaba muy por la labor de levantarse del sillón ni mucho menos, estaba agotado.

Lukas sonrió y se sentó, acariciando la cabellera blanca tras apoyar la cabeza del menor sobre sus piernas. Y aunque estuvo un buen rato contemplándole, al final los dos acabaron dormidos.

_**Tiempo después ...**_

El habitual bullicio de la sala de conferencias, nadie hacia nada útil, lo de siempre. Emil miró distraídamente la pantalla de su móvil por debajo de la mesa, aunque lo escondiera para ahorrarse una bronca de Alemania, no se molestaba en disimular que estaba demasiado ocupado jugando a un juego en el móvil como para prestar atención a la conferencia. Perdió la partida y chasqueó la lengua. Miró de reojo a su hermano disimuladamente, que parecía pasar de todo, y dirigió unos segundos a mirar al danés, que como de costumbre, estaba molestando al sueco, mientras Tino intervenía a tiempo para evitar una pelea. Lo de siempre.

Se dispuso a reiniciar la partida cuando notó que una mano rodeaba la suya. Frunció levemente el ceño y volvió a mirar a su hermano, cuya expresión no había cambiado un ápice, ni siquiera parecía atento a nada. Emil apretó un poco la mano ajena y esta vez su hermano pareció dar más señales de vida. Tiró de Emil y le atrajo, con silla y todo, luego le levantó con suma facilidad y le sentó encima de sus piernas. Emil masculló una protesta pero se dejó y apoyó la espalda en su hermano, balanceando las piernas que desde ahí arriba no llegaban al suelo. Notó los brazos de Lukas rodeándole. Y para cualquiera eso era normal, una simple muestra de cariño fraternal entre aquellos fríos hermanos, pero para ellos era mucho más. Porque lo que sentían no era simple amor fraternal, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo nadie. Y estaban bien así.

**N/A:**

**Pues fin. **No tenía ni idea de como acabarlo, así que perdón si el final es una mierda c: Perdón, una caca. (?

Casi muero escribiendo el lemon, no escribí ninguno antes xD

¿Tomatazos, insultos, bombas, multitudes furiosas? (?) ¿Reviews? ;D


End file.
